1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nozzle assemblies for rocket missiles. More particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to nozzles whose primary function is to provide control of the hot exhaust gases which flow from the burning solid propellant of the rocket motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several designs have been utilized as a means for steering missiles. However, despite the development of the art, there remains a continuing need for improved techniques of providing thrust vector control for missiles.
An example of one such measure is the movement or deformation of the rocket nozzle in such a way so as to alter the direction of the exhaust gases flowing through the nozzle.